Growing Up
by Lalenna
Summary: 3parter response to a challenge. Greg is forced to grow up after an accident leaves him responsible for a 5yr old child. How will the group take the changes in Greg...and how will Sara? Sandle fic!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Growing Up (Changes Challenge) Part 1

A/N: Hey guys…here's another challenge I've done. You have half today, half tomorrow. The only reason It's a two parts it I'm attempting to think and type instead of my usual think write ad type so to ake sure I don't give up I'm sending this out. That way I know I'll have to finish it. If people like it I'll keep running it after the challenge has been met.

1: Greg and Sara have become more of friends since his proficiency.  
(like all)

2: out of the blue Greg's brother or sister is killed leaving behind  
a child. boy or girl(up to you)

3: at the reading of his or her will, reveals that custody of the  
child is moved to Greg.

4: after a bit of reluctance he accepts his newfound fatherhood.

5: taking a few days to get the child settled, he returns to work.   
Different, mature.

6: Sara starts to notice his difference in demeanour and starts to   
realise she's falling for him,

7: what does she do? What does he say? Do? How will it end? That's up   
to you

8: MUST USE characters; Greg, Sara, the child, Grissom, Nick,  
Warrick, Catherine, and Archie, any one else is up to you

9: Greg/Sara friendship ends Greg/Sara

10: any rating

"Hey Greg, you ready yet?" Sara called to the ex-lab rat with a smile as she grabbed her case and the key to the car.

"Yeah, I just need to check my hair looks okay." Greg laughed at the look on Sara's face. "Joke. You know what one of them is don't cha?"

"I'm getting more used to them," Sara rolled her eyes as she pushed Greg out of the locker room.

"Admit it, I make work so much more fun." Greg said as he pulled faces though all the lab windows as he passed.

"You defiantly make it different." Sara smiled, work had been great since Greg had passed his proficiency test. The young CSI had a flare for the job, was eager to learn from her and made the work that might have seemed tedious before, fun. Although sometimes she wished that he was more serious, more like Grissom, she still enjoyed working with him.

Brass looked grim as they came to a stop at the address they had been given before then left.

"Is it that bad Brass?" Greg said as he pulled out his kit, Sara doing the same.

"I wouldn't bother with the kits. You're not being put on this case. Ecklie has called in some of the day shift to do this scene." Brass said gravely.

"What? Why?" Sara asked annoyed to be called out just to have to go back, to have one of Ecklie's lot taking one of their cases.

"I need to talk to Greg, Sara, would you excuse us please." Brass gave Sara a look that let her know that whatever news Greg was about it be given it was going to be bad…very bad. She gave a small nod and move away from them slightly, wanting to be near in case Greg needed her.

Greg moved closer to Brass, who had taken a steadying breath, not a usual thing for the man of steel Brass was known as. "What's happened?" Greg asked softly, throwing a glance at Sara's face he knew she already knew it would be bad news.

"Greg, I'm really sorry…" Brass started looking down slightly.

"What happened?" Greg said louder this time, needed to know, needed everything to be okay.

"There was a car accident. Your sister was killed." Brass said with a look of sympathy. Greg's mind was filled with images of his older sister Tammy. Her wicked eyes, startling green inherited from there grandmother, laughter that was the most infectious he knew, her way of protecting her younger brother, protecting him. Brass' voice cut though his thoughts. "You and Sara are to go back to the lab."

A gentle touch on his arm startled him. Sara. "Let's get going okay." Greg didn't even notice the car journey back to the lab, only once did he come out of his own thoughts, he turned to Sara and just said one word. "Jamie." Sara tried to find out who Jamie was but couldn't get though to her friend.

Sara led Greg though the lab door but only got as far as the reception desk before she heard someone yell across the room, "UNCLE GREG!" Greg face changed in an instant, the blank look gone and a tiny smile on his face as something latched onto his waist. Greg detached the arms and crouched on the floor so he was low enough to hug the child back.

"Thank God you're okay Jamie." Greg said as he pulled back from what Sara could now see was a young girl about five or six years old. The girl had long blond hair that reached her waist and amazing bright green eyes, she wore a pair of demin jeans and a blue tee-shirt with 'Beach Babe' across it. She looked totally adorable, Sara felt sorry for the poor girl. "Jamie, I have to talk to some people okay. You be a good girl and wait here for me okay."

While Greg and Jamie had been talking, Nick, Warrick and Grissom had turned up.

"We can talk her to the break room if you want," Nick offered with a sad smile.

"Yeah man, we're on break now, and the little lady look like she could help me get up another level on Spyro." Warrick said and he smiled at Jamie.

"You have Spyro! I've asked Mommy for it for Christmas. Can I go Uncle Greg?" Jamie asked with a child's smile.

"Sure honey," Greg sighed. "The one with the funny accent it Nick and the one with Spyro is Warrick, they work with me so you have to be extra good or they'll pick on me okay."

"Promise." Jamie said with a big smile as she followed the two guys further into the lab and towards their Playstation.

"She's a sweet kid." Greg heard Sara say and she knelt beside him.

"And now she's alone."

"No she isn't, she has you."

"Hmmmm," Greg stood up and looked towards Grissom. "What's happening with Jamie?"

"A solicitor just rang. She's gone though the will and everything has been left in your care…including the daughter." Grissom said in his usual emotionless tone. "I need you to filling some paperwork for me, than I'm giving you the next few days off."

"Okay. Thanks Grissom." Greg said quietly as he left Sara and followed his voice.

Catherine found Greg sitting alone in the locker room. Greg looked up at her as she sat next to him. "How am I meant to look after a kid Cath?" He asked her.

"In any way you can. By caring for her, helping her when she needs you to be there. By loving her. That's the only way you can look after any kid." Catherine's vice was soothing but it didn't destroy many of the doubts that had appeared since he had been told he was now responsible for his niece.

"I'm not sure I can do it." Greg confided.

"You have no choice." Catherine said hoping Greg would realise that he had a duty to the little girl. She depended on him now.

"I know." Greg sighed.

"You know if you ever need any help, I'm here for you and Jamie." Catherine smiled at Greg.

"Thanks Cath," Greg smiled back. "I better go and find Jamie. She must be half asleep by now."

Greg made his way towards the break room, opening the door quietly he saw Nick and Warrick speaking in whispers around the sleeping girl, Nick's jacket draped over her small body. He crept closer to her and smiled at her angelic face.

"She's a sweety-pie" Nick whispered to Greg as he gently picked up the sleeping girl.

"Yeah and she's well good at Spyro," Warrick smiled at the younger guy, knowing how hard the next few months would be for him.

"Thanks guys," Greg said softly as he left the room.

A/N: Next pt tomoz guys…make sure you review!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Growing Up (Changes Challenge) Part 2

Disclaimer: Not mine though I did ask for Eric for Christmas, and instead all I got wasdolphin. (I'm not joking either my mam has some strange gift ideas)

A/N: Sorry its taken forever...this part has been floating around my computer for the past 3 weeks waiting for me to finish it off and I still havent managed to so nowit's going to be a 3 parter. Hopefully this way I'll get arond to working on it because you know as soon as you think well I can do it in a few days your plot bunny demands you do it now.

* * *

1: Greg and Sara have become more of friends since his proficiency.  
(like all)

2: out of the blue Greg's brother or sister is killed leaving behind  
a child. boy or girl(up to you)

3: at the reading of his or her will, reveals that custody of the  
child is moved to Greg.

4: after a bit of reluctance he accepts his newfound fatherhood.

5: taking a few days to get the child settled, he returns to work.  
Different, mature.

6: Sara starts to notice his difference in demeanour and starts to  
realise she's falling for him,

7: what does she do? What does he say? Do? How will it end? That's up  
to you

8: MUST USE characters; Greg, Sara, the child, Grissom, Nick,  
Warrick, Catherine, and Archie, any one else is up to you

9: Greg/Sara friendship ends Greg/Sara

10: any rating

* * *

A week later Greg pulled up in front of Catherine's house.

"Come on squirt, got all your stuff?" Greg asked Jamie as she jumped out of the car.

"Yep Uncle Greg." Jamie ran up to the door. "Hi Lindsey," Jamie spoke shyly. Lindsey beamed at the little and whispered in her ear. Jamie's eyes lit up and both girls ran into the house.

"How much trouble do you reckon they'll get up to?" Catherine smiled at Greg as she walked back to his car with him and sat in the passenger side. "Are you sure it's okay for me to hitch a lift?"

"Sure it is, I have to come here to drop Jamie off and come back to pick her up….its not like I'm going miles out of my way" Greg said with a small smile.

"How was your week off?" Catherine asked softly a few minutes later, hoping Greg would talk instead of letting the silence drag on.

"Difficult." Greg said shortly. " I didn't realise how much I enjoyed work until I was forced to stay away. Sara came 'round a few times when she wasn't dead on her feet."

"Really? I didn't know that." Catherine said shocked that Sara did anything but work. Greg just shrugged and lapsed back into silence. Catherine threw confused looks at Greg the whole journey, this wasn't the quirky CSI she knew. The normal Greg would have told about twenty jokes by now, would have fidgeted while he drove (the reason for Sara refusing to let him drive with her in the car), flicked the radio station and would generally be acting like a big kid.

Greg led the way to the break room where the rest of the team was sat chatting about the night out they had all had the night before.

"Hey Greggo, how come you didn't come? Ya did get my message right?" Warrick said as he entered the room. "We missed our resident party animal."

"Yeah I got it, I just didn't feel like going out." Greg said quietly. Sara looked over at him, not knowing if she should be worried about him. Greg was normally the first there and the last one to crawl home.

"Well you have to come out tonight." Nick said with a flashing smile. "You should _see_ the girls we meet last night. We're meeting up again after shift, they're bringing a friend."

"I can't." Greg said almost before Nick had stopped speaking. "I have my own girl to go home to thanks."

"Ahhh, come on Greggo. I'm sure Cath wouldn't mind babysitting." Warrick tried looking at Catherine for confirmation.

"I'll keep an eye on her if you want Greg." Catherine offered, cracking under Warrick's gaze.

"Don't worry about it Cath," Greg said with a smile before turning to Nick and Warrick. "I'm _not_ going." His gaze flicker to Sara then who was looking mildly impressed with what he had said. "Are we going to work tonight or not?"

Sara raised her eyes at him then said "Let's go find Grissom, see what's come in." The couple left the others in the break room and went to find their boss.

"Guess you're the lucky ones," Grissom said as they entered his office.

"Why's that?" Greg asked looking wary.

"You get to go and see to the B and E. Warrick and Nick now get the decomp." Grissom said without a hint of a smile that any other team member would have had.

"Unlucky," Sara said with the smile Grissom was missing.

"Directions?" Greg said with almost the exact look Grissom had, totally focused. Grissom handed them a slim white card with all the information on, Greg turned and headed for the door. Sara followed Greg slightly confused with his attitude. At home he had been fun and happy, and now it was like he had had a personality transplant.

Three hours later Sara and Greg arrived back at the lab, evidence ready to be sorted.

"I'm going to see Archie about the security tape," Greg said waving the tape in his hand, after receiving a nod from Sara he headed towards the AV lab.

"Greggo, what have I done to deserve the blessing of you company?" Archie yelled at Greg as he entered the room.

With a brief smile Greg answered. "Nothing, but some bloke did break into a convenience store so I thought I'd drop of the surveillance tape."

"Break my heart why don't you Greg." Archie said as he loaded the tape. "How's it been going with the kid?"

"Her name's Jamie. I guess it's been okay. Hard, but bearable." Greg sighed as he ran his hand though the semi-normal hairstyle he had opted for today

"Well, if ya ever need a hand, or wanna talk, or plan on taking the kid…sorry Jamie, to the park and want company ya know what to do." Archie said with a smile.

"Thank Archie."

"Your welcome, you know Sara would be up for it."

Greg looked at Archie as he laughed, "I'll come back when you're done with the tape, shall I?" Greg said as he walked out of the room and went to find Sara.

_Three weeks later._

"Hey Greggo, can I come over later? I thought we could take Jamie out for something to eat, last day of the holidays and all that." Sara smiled at Greg as they finally wrapped up their latest case, suspicious death that turned out to be suicide.

"Sure Sar," Greg said with a smile. Sara was glad he was smiling again, as much as she loved the changes in Greg is was sad to see him without his trade mark hair and smile. The past four weeks had seen such a change in Greg, he was becoming more serious at work, more sensible, more focused, and Sara thought that it suited him. If only he would smile more.

Sara shook herself slightly as she tried to get Greg out of her thought, a task that was slowly become more and more difficult.

"I'll come over about 2pm, if that's okay, then we can grab some food and either hit the flicks or find a park, depending on what Jamie wants to do." Sara said even though she didn't need to ask, this had become their routine. In the week after the accident Sara had gone over to check on Greg every day after she had grabbed a few hours much needed sleep, they'd spend a few hours together doing things with Jamie to keep the energetic six year old amused, and even now that she knew Greg was okay she couldn't make herself stop going. She knew she was in trouble, she was falling for him and there was no way to stop it.

"Sara!" Sara braced her body for the shock of a six year old colliding with it.

"Ugh, thanks Jamie." Sara smiled at the girl and she was finally released from the death grip hug she had been in.

"Can we go to the park today?" The girls gem green eyes shined up at Sara in such a way that she knew she couldn't say no. "If Uncle Greg doesn't mind then of course we can babe."

Greg chose that moment to walk out of the kitchen with two coffees. "What won't I mind now?"

"We wanna go to the park." Jamie said turning her adorable smile onto her uncle.

"We?" Greg said looking at Sara.

"Yes 'we'." Sara smiled at him.

"Fine. Let me get ready and we'll go okay." Greg smiled the two females knowing he had no choice but to give in.

* * *

A/N: Okay I had to put this…I used the word 'quirky' in the chapter but KNOW I've used it recently in another fic so I flicked open my Thesaurus and looked the word up and can up with 'idiosyncratic'. WOW that is a cool word lol….sorry I had to add it…it amused me. Hit the review button and let me know if my work is idiosyncratic, quirky or individual (you can choose) or if Im just weird lol.Check out as well :)- Lenna 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Growing Up (Changes Challenge) Part 3

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be…unless my birthday wish comes true.

Dedication: For Remoob1513 who set the challenge. Hope it met all your expectations and thanks for the inspiration.

A/N: Well here it is guys. The third and final part. I did originally expect this to be in 2 parts posted in 2 days…one thing I've learnt from writing, never expect posting to go to plan. If it does, its normally by divine intervention because, lets be honest, the more determined you are to update on time the later the post ends up going out lol. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and all of those who plan to review this chapter. You lot are what keep me writing, even 2 months after a fic should have been wrapped up.

* * *

1: Greg and Sara have become more of friends since his proficiency.  
(like all) 

2: out of the blue Greg's brother or sister is killed leaving behind  
a child. boy or girl(up to you)

3: at the reading of his or her will, reveals that custody of the  
child is moved to Greg.

4: after a bit of reluctance he accepts his newfound fatherhood.

5: taking a few days to get the child settled, he returns to work.  
Different, mature.

6: Sara starts to notice his difference in demeanour and starts to  
realise she's falling for him,

7: what does she do? What does he say? Do? How will it end? That's up  
to you

8: MUST USE characters; Greg, Sara, the child, Grissom, Nick,  
Warrick, Catherine, and Archie, any one else is up to you

9: Greg/Sara friendship ends Greg/Sara

10: any rating

* * *

"Come _on_ Uncle Greg," Jamie said as she raced Sara to the car. 

"Okay squirt," Greg smiled at Jamie before looking at Sara. "When did you get your unlimitless amounts of energy from?"

"That would be telling." Sara laughed as she started pulling faces at Greg's back as he strapped Jamie into the back seat making the young girl laugh.

"I won't ask," Greg said rolling his eyes as he moved around the car to open the door for Sara, she'd tried to get him out o the habit but it wasn't happening.

"Thanks." Sara said slipping into the car as Greg closed the door and walked around to his side of the car.

"So what park do you want to go to?" Greg asked turning to Jamie.

"The one with the trees 'coz then you have to play hide and seek with us won't he Sara. You will be on my team won't you 'coz girls rule." Sara laughed at Jamie's words.

"Of course I'm on your side, why would I want to be on the boy's team?" Sara replied. Greg groaned at the two of them chatting.

"Is male bashing in the female genetic make-up?" Greg asked sounding deadly serious.

"This is _not_ male bashing. This is us commenting on the male population in general. Give us another ten years and then you'll hear really male bashing, complete with ice-cream, tissues, Dirty Dancing in the background and lots bleeped out words." Sara corrected him with a smile. "Anyway, you're the lab-rat, you tell us if it's genetic."

"Uncle Greg why would you want to bleep out words?" Jamie asked frowning at him.

Ten minutes later, after an awfullot of random conversations,the three of them headed into one of the larger parks in Greg's area. Jamie ran ahead of the two CSI's heading towards the kids play park as fast as she could.

"Be careful you don't fall!" Greg yelled after her.

"You care so much about her." Sara smiled watchingGreg."It's still strange to see you with a kid, even though I've seen you both together nearly every day." Sara said as they walked down the path Jamie had taken.

"I'm still not used to it to be honest." Greg admitted.

"It'll get easier, and anyway, you have me to help out when you need it." Sara said with a small smile.

"We'd better go see what she's up to," Greg said as he picked up the speed a little.

"You took _ages_!" Jamie called as she ran up to them. "Can you push me on the swing Uncle Greg?"

"Course I can…but you have to beat me to it first." Greg challenged jumping over the fence and running for the swings as the six year old ran to catch up laughing all the way.

Two hours and a game of hide and seek, which Greg lost, later they headed back to the car with an exhausted child and two exhausted CSI's. The car ride home was filled with only the quiet murmurs of the country radio station that Sara usually listened to while driving. She hadn't noticed when Greg had started playing it too. Looking behind her she smiled as she saw Jamie's sleeping form.

Being as quiet as he could Greg unstrapped Jamie and lifted her up trying not to wake the young girl as they made their way to Greg's apartment. Once the door was open Greg carried her straight into her room.

Sara hit the coffee machine and collapsed onto the sofa. She couldn't remember that last time she had felt so tired from doing so little. She smiled at Greg as he collapsed on the other side of the sofa, grunting as he managed to land half on her.

"What happened to her father Greg? You've never mentioned him and there was only one person in the crash." Sara asked letting curiosity get the better of her as the silence continued between then.

"He didn't want to know her. As soon as he found out Tammy was pregnant he kicked her out of the place they shared, said the baby wasn't his and he never wanted to see or be contacted by either of them. Tammy was devastated. The jerk had meant everything to her. After Jamie was born she decided that she wouldn't let another guy get close, she refused to put her daughter though the pain of losing someone she had grown to love." Greg sighed both of them knowing that the other was thinking. Even with all the trying the young girl had still lost someone she loved.

"You're doing such a great job with her Greg; you've changed so much since the accident. You act more mature, more focused. Hey, I even got in a car you were driving," Sara said with a laugh realising that she hadn't even questioned getting in the car with him since he had Jamie.

"True," Greg said with a smile.

"Tammy would be so proud of you." Sara said as she shifted in her seat, moving closer to Greg as she found a more comfortable spot.

"I hope so," Greg sighed moving his arms around Sara.

"She would be, and even if she's not, I am." Sara said looking up at his face smiling softly.

Greg leaned closer and when Sara didn't pull away he touched her lips gently with his. A simple kiss that lasted only seconds but felt like forever. Sara tilted her head up catching his lips before they were out of range deepening the kiss.

Suddenly a giggle came from across the room. Greg and Sara pulled back from each other having forgotten momentarily about the sleeping child.

Jamie looked up at Sara with a big grin. "Can I call you Aunty Sara now?"

* * *

So what do you all think? Review and let me know. - Lenna 


End file.
